victoriousrpclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ImmaFatCake/Stuff I Hate
Ok, so I'm pulling a Jade, by doing a blog called Stuff I Hate. Here goes, and all of this is true: *I hate when I'm at a beach and my back legs get sandy because I run. *I hate when the sand is super hot. *I hate when crabs bite me. *I hate when you go to a certain beach city for a big place on that Boardwalk, and it's advertised a lot when everyone goes. *I hate insurance companies. Stop advertising when people buy insurance liek every 20 years! *I hate yellow. *I hate SWAG *I hate YOLO *I hate how I don't have enough free time on vacation. *I hate heat. *I hate straight cylindric lampshades. *I hate when people eat my food. I pay for my food, I eat it. *I hate when people complain that I don't share enough. I'm just not a sharing guy. *I hate how most stereo-types are true. *I hate how Santa won't move to Florida and retire. He has had enough! Someone should take his place! *I hate how I'm ultra-busy with this wiki, but I love it at the same time! My cyber family is here :) <3 (no homo heart XD!) *I hate how I have so many RP's to edit, but (same as above!) *I hate long line's. *I hate having no Internet. *I hate fancy sausage. *I hate how the last 2 weeks have completely messed up my sleep schedule. *I hate how Spicy Nacho Doritos are so good but terribly spicy. *I hate fruit gum. *I hate bullets. I hate sleeping bags with two zippers. I get so confused in the dark. I hate the smell of basil. I hate too much space in between lines. *I hate the smell of flowers. *I hate the smell of most candles. *I hate when people don't react to important stuff. *I hate pepper. *I hate egg whites. *I hate how admins can't change the point-worth of certain badges. *I hate how iCarly is ending soon. *I hate how I realized that I hate so many things. *I hate when people feel like they can do whatever they want just because it's there birthday! *I hate how most people make big deals about birth-days. I rather just get take-out pizza, open presents, have a cake, and just chill the rest of the time. *I hate expensive merchandise on Boardwalks and baseball games. *I hate the font Calibri, *I hate having to charge electronics. *I hate 1-ply toilet paper. *I hate the complexity of GIMP 2.0. *I hate how most people aren't reading all of these. *I hate how some people are wasting there time reading this all because of me. Actually, it's hilarious. *I hate animals that shed their fur. *I hate fancy hotels with no trashcans cuz there too fancy. *I hate bar soap. I only use liquid soap. *I hate hotel towels that are really scratchy. *I hate Vermont's terrible reception. *I hate being tired. *I'm tired. *I hate typing this write now because I'm tired, *I hate having to go to bed, but I have to. *I hate saying goodbye to people when they are nice. Sleeping now. Bye! I Am The Fat Cake, Goo Goo G'joob 06:09, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts